The Sound of Madness
by Starstrukk by 3OH3
Summary: Max reflects on her life while listening to The Sound of Madness by Shinedown.  Oneshot, songfic.  My first time with oneshots and songfics, so read and enjoy!


**Hey guys! I'll update Twilight Bird eventually, and am probably gonna end it in the next chapter. But in the meantime, I've been thinking about this ever since I first heard Sound of Madness by Shinedown. I think it describes Max's life perfectly. I hope I did a good job with it. It's my first oneshot and songfic.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**The Sound of Madness**

_**Yeah, I get it,**_

_**You're an outcast.**_

It's true. I never fit in anywhere except my flock.

_**Always under attack.**_

We were always under attack. The school, erasers, flyboys, M-Geeks. Seems like the whole world is out to get us.

_**Always coming in last,**_

_**Bringing up the past.**_

_**No one owes you anything.**_

_**I think you need a shotgun blast,**_

_**A kick in the ass,**_

_**So paranoid. . .**_

_**Watch your back!**_

I was paranoid. Always. It was one of the things that kept us alive all these years.

_**Oh my, here we go...**_

Here we go, into my crazy life.

_**Another loose cannon gone bi-polar**_

Jeb was a loose cannon, and very bi-polar. One minute, I'm 10 and he's tucking me in, the next I'm 14 and he's hunting me down and telling me I'm destined to save the world. Definitely bi-polar.

_**Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.**_

_**Quicksand's got no sense of humor.**_

_**I'm still laughing like hell.**_

It's true. Jeb couldn't sink much lower, and I would definitely laugh like hell if he was ever sinking in quicksand. Or concrete.

_**You think that by crying to me**_

_**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe**_**,**

I won't ever make the mistake of trusting Jeb again. Ever. I had been hurt to many times by him for him to get my forgiveness.

_**You've been infected by a social disease.**_

_**Well, then take your medicine.**_

When it came to being social, I really did seem to have a disease. It's not like I tried to not get along with other people. It's just that… normal people were boring and frankly, wimps.

_**I created the Sound of Madness.**_

_**Wrote the book on pain.**_

It's true I wrote the book on pain. Living in the School for 10years, getting tests performed on me, it can only be described as hell.

_**Somehow I'm still here,**_

_**To explain,**_

That's what really got to me. I was still here. Whether to explain, show, or never think about again. I survived, which is a miracle in of itself.

_**That the darkest hour never comes in the night.**_

_**You can sleep with a gun.**_

Like I'd ever let anyone in the flock sleep with a gun. When that happened, I would know for sure that hell had frozen over.

_**When you gonna wake up and fight... **_

I wake up every day, ready for a fight and that's never going to change. I've been through too much not to think _fight or flight?_ Whenever the slightest thing happens.

_**For yourself?**_

_**I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,**_

_**If there's an afterlife,**_

_**Then it'll set you free.**_

I hope that when t's my time to die, that it will set me free. It would be nice to never have to worry about being attacked. Whether it's in Heaven or Hell that I find my… salvation, that's up to the big guy up in the sky. Or whatever it is that they call him.

_**But I'm not gonna part the seas**_

_**You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.**_

I didn't want to have the weight of the world on my shoulders. That was Atlas' job. Not mine. But somehow… knowing that I could make a difference in the world, that gave me hope. Even if Jeb was the one who told me.

_**You think that crying to me,**_

_**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,**_

_**You've been infected by a social disease.**_

_**Well, then take your medicine.**_

Again, I sucked socially. I was never going to be like Nudge, friends with anybody who was willing. It just wasn't in my nature, and I had come to accept that, even if it saddened me at times.

_**I created the Sound of Madness.**_

_**Wrote the book on pain.**_

_**Somehow I'm still here,**_

_**To explain,**_

_**That the darkest hour never comes in the night.**_

_**You can sleep with a gun.**_

_**When you gonna wake up and fight...**_

_**For yourself?**_

_**I created the Sound of Madness.**_

_**Wrote the book on pain.**_

_**Somehow I'm still here,**_

_**To explain,**_

_**That the darkest hour never comes in the night.**_

_**You can sleep with a gun.**_

_**When you gonna wake up…**_

_**When you gonna wake up and fight…**_

_**I created the Sound of Madness.**_

_**Wrote the book on pain.**_

_**Somehow I'm still here,**_

_**To explain,**_

_**That the darkest hour never comes in the night.**_

_**You can sleep with a gun.**_

_**When you gonna wake up and fight...**_

_**For yourself?**_

_**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself? [x3] **_

Listening to this song… it makes me really think about my life. About what's happened and what's to come. I hope that from here on out, my life, and the flocks for that matter, get better. It will be an uphill battle, but it's the one battle I'm willing to fight.

**So how was that? Be honest. If you guys don't like it, I'll never write another songfic again. Or a oneshot. Thanks for reading!**

**R&R!**

**~Starstrukk**


End file.
